for_you_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
NAKAMURA SHINKUTO
Shinkuto is the oldest son of Nakamura Akira and currently enrolling''' Ouran University. ' __TOC__ 'PERSONALITY' Shinkuto is a quiet anti-social boy who hates to talk to other people. For the most part he looks down on them as he is usually the top student along with being the son of a famous politician. Very prideful in himself, he always make sure that he is perfect or at least appears to be perfect in front of everyone. Although not wanting to look arrogant, he would at times force himself to talk to people if only they have something for him to gain. In truth Shinkuto is a lonely boy with very little attachment to other people. It is because of this that he becomes slightly possessive and easily jealous as well but yet at the same time he can be protective of those that he holds close. The only problem is that he tends to put his ambitions before others. 'HISTORY' Shinkuto was not actually the son of Nakamura Akira and Saki but actually a love child of Akira and a girl he had met during middle school. However when he was born, he was raised to believe that Saki and was his mother which is why he spends the majority of his childhood trying to get her to look at him. Yet for a reason he does not know, she would always ignore the boy. As a child he had also gotten along with his cousins very well, particularly Chase and Hideki. When he entered school, he met a boy name Yoite who had declared himself to be his rival despite the fact that Shinkuto had always beaten him. The two were paired often for projects to which they would usually go to the Tsukami's house. It was through this that he met Miyuki and Yoite's mother who he quickly became fond of. It was also during childhood that he met Reiko but after a scandal with her father was spread, his family forced him to end his friendship with the girl. Instead he was to make friends with Toshiko who he grew to quickly hate for touching his toys. It was also around this time that he started to have a fake engagement with Miyuki. During middle school he started to want to beat his father in the political world while also dating Miyuki. Yet when he realized that he could not have both, he had chosen to break up with Miyuki believing that she deserves someone better than him. Then one day during his last year, he heard that Yoite was going to get into a fight to protect his father. He had been able to chase the boy just in time to call the police which saved the Tsukami although he had lost an eye. When Yoite woke up and the two talked, they soon decided to make Shinkuto Yoite's left eye. When he entered high school, he started to entered the student council in hopes of becoming president to which he achieved during his third year. Although because he wanted to be president he had to quit the kendo team that he was in. As Yoite was not fond ot he idea, the two entered a bet to which Yoite had lost and was forced to become a host. 'SYNOPSIS' 'INTRODUCTION ARC' Shinkuto first showed up in the introduction arc when he was walking down one day and ran into a girl that looked like the woman in one of his father's photo. When he learned that she had a photo of the woman as well he started to become curious as to what it means and decided to try to do more research on his father. Later, he met a boy name Hayato who looks distinctly similar to him confusing the boy. 'SUMMER CAMP ARC' During summer camp, Shinkuto was paired up with Yoite but for the most part the two have decided to ignore each other unless something happened. While trying to find a place to rest one day, he bumped into Miyuki who made lunch for him due to the fact that he hasn't eaten yet. He also accidentally fell asleep before the hiking trip only to be waken up by Yoite. After the summer camp, when he came back home he became sick. 'HAUNTED HOTEL ARC' In the haunted hotel arc, Shinkuto was seen entering the elevator to go down when Reiko happened to enter. As the elevator went down, it suddenly stopped with the power going out. The two struggled to try to stay calm and wait for the power to come back on as the girl blaming him as the cause for the outage. After getting out of the elevator, he had walked around to try to find the manager of the hotel to complain to, but instead found a phone that was locked in the manager's room. Then when he was about to get stabbed, Yoite had jumped in the way to and gotten hurt. After scolding the Tsukami for throwing himself in the way, he bandaged him up with his cloth before the two split but agreeing to exchange information via phone if they find anything. He is later seen with Marion walking around to look for a way out only to find a dead geometry teacher. After that the two split up with the Nakamura opting to go alone when he got text messages from Emi pretending to be Yoite telling him where to go to find the ghost and help the school get out. 'YUZURU FAMILY REUNION' Shinkuto shows up in the Yuzuru Family Reunion Arc, walking around when he saw Toshiko crying in front of Yoite. Curious, he wanted to ask her alone and had told her that her mother want her back home making the girl hesitant. Before he can make any move to drag her back home though, Yoite had grabbed the girl and quickly ran off with her. Even more curious, he had decided to go to her house to discover what was going on to learn about Toshiko's real father. Later when Yoite texted him, Shinkuto after trolling the boy, had decided to tell him the brief version of the story. 'SECRET SANTA' During the Secret Santa, the president was Hinata's secret Santa to which he had gotten her a big stuffed bear. He visited the hostess room to have a session with her and handed her the toy before leaving to go back to his office. The next day when he had came early, he found a dog plush toy on his desk and then for Yoite to have opened the door. Curious to find out who it was, he had decided to question Yoite's presence to which the male had horrible lied. The lie along with a small slip-up allowed Shinkuto to see that his Secret Santa was actually the one-eyed boy to who he had promptly thanked. 'NEW YEAR FESTIVAL' In the New Year Festival, Shinkuto had watched the fireworks with Toshiko, Reiko, Maion and Ringo before the Shiro left. 'YOITE REVENGE ARC' When Shinkuto noticed that Yoite was not at school, he had been curious but did not pursue it. Then one day when he was walking out of school, he saw Miyuki waiting for him. As the two walked home, Miyuki had told him of her father's passing and that Yoite had ran away from home. Despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't have for his reputation, the boy had comforted her nonetheless. He also promised to find Yoite and bring him back home to her so that she doesn't have to worry. Since then he started to leave his council early to look for Yoite and with the help of Kuro was able to find the boy. After forcing him to show where the Tsukami has been living and hearing the story, he made the male call his mother to tell him that he was okay. Then before he left, he stated that he would be back one day. True to his word, he came to visit Yoite again but this time with Miyuki. When they arrived to his apartment, the one-eyed boy was about to leave despite the fact that he was obviously sick. After getting him back inside, the Nakamura helped Miyuki tend to her brother's illness. 'VALENTINE EVENT ARC' During the Valentine Event, Shinkuto was paired up with Reiko who was not fond of the idea. When the two started to hear murmurs of the pair, Shinkuto had told the girl not to mind them. He also tried to use this chance to get close to her again and had even bought the girl gloves along with a scarf. Afterwards they went to watch The Fox and the Hound to which he had to wipe her eyes when she started crying at the end. Then after going out to eat dinner, the two went back to their room and slept on separate beds. That is until, Reiko who had given Shinkuto back the plushie he gave to her when they were kids, snuck into his bed as she was unable to fully sleep alone. He is then later seen at the dance when Reiko was made a scapegoat for what a group of students did. The boy had came to her defense before blackmailing the girl to have one dance with him. As the two danced though, the brunette saw Miyuki and had situated the two to dance with each other before going back to patrol the dance. 'GRADUATION' In graduation, Shinkuto being the president was the one that gave the speech to all of the graduates. At first he spoke his speech in a monotonic tone due to the fact that his parents did not come to see him announcing that the host and hostess club war would still go on. Then when he started into the speech and spotted Momoko, he started to put more emotions happy to see someone in the family coming to see him. After that, he went to the student council room where he was greeted by Marion who said that she would miss him. She also told him that she would keep him updated on what is going on in Ouran High and requested for him to keep an eye on Lilia for her. A short moment after Marion leaves, he ventures up to the rooftop to see Yoite there. When the host asked him who won, he didn't give an answer but instead commented on how curious Yoite is getting a quick denial from the boy. The Tsukami then challenged him to a kendo match to which he had barely lost. After that the two threw a farewell party for Kimiko in which he wished her to be happy in England. With the party over he had went back to the student council to be greeted by Miyuki who wanted to help him pack his things up. The two commented on how they have grown and had a talk where she helped him clear some of his belongings and bring it into his car. After that he had went back to the student council to look for Reiko and had saw her standing in the hallway. Quickly grabbing her hand, he forced the girl into the old school buildings and locked her in a room with him so that he could apologize to her. It was there that he learned that although Reiko was hurt by what he did, she never did fully bring herself to hate him. Rather she was poor and she knew that he couldn't be friends but not wanting it lose her friendship despite her status, he had offered to start over to which the girl had agreed. 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN' 'School Festival' At the school festival, Shinkuto had ran into Reiko who had accidentally bumped into a student. After selling the idea of Reiko being some runaway noble, he pulled her away and the two had decided to play some games together. The first game they came to was a quiz about how much they know each other and before they could get the prize, Reiko had failed. This made them realizes just how much they don't know each other anymore and after a small moment of silence, Shinkuto had told Reiko that he wasn't going to give up so she shouldn't either. He is then later seen at the haunted room booth with Momoko and Toshiko. 'Lockdown' During the lockdown, Shinkuto was placed in the same group as Shawn, Jiayi, Virtue and Jessie. He is also watched over by Aki and made a plan to try to trick the man. 'Aftermath' In the aftermath, he was shown attending Kimiko and Haru's funeral and made a plan with Yoite to try to get revenge on the Yamano gang. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'Nakamura Family' Shinkuto is rather distant to his family except for Momoko. He has tried to get the attention of his mother and still does to this very day even if she does not spare him a second glance. He also wants to beat his father in the political world. As a young child he was very close to Hideki and Chase but as they grew up the three started to split apart of with Chase being jealous of Shinkuto and Hideki currently dating Miyuki. 'TSUKAMI YOITE Shinkuto as a child did not acknowledge Yoite much finding him annoying and loud. Then one day, when he came to the Tsukami's manor, he started getting jealous with how kind and caring Yoite's family is. He also started to notice some of Yoite's talent although the boy was still academically lower than him. Then in middle school when Yoite lost his eye, Shinkuto became his left eye. Although for the majority of their relationship it is mainly Shinkuto messing with him, when it matters the two boy do work together and work pretty well when not arguing. TSUKAMI MIYUKI Miyuki is by all means, Shinkuto's first love. They met when he came over to Yoite's house and he had gotten along with the girl namely because she was the opposite of Yoite. Then one day he had gave her a toy ring and the two started to date each other. That is until in middle school where he had decided to defeat his father in the political world and realized that he couldn't be with Miyuki and so he broke up with her. Yet despite that he still has feelings for her. YUZURU TOSHIKO Toshiko was someone that Shikuto's parents had forced to be friends with. At first he was okay with her until she touched his toys and since then he never forgave her for it. Even though she tried to apologize to him until middle school. He tends to get on her nerve every time they meet and the only time he ever somewhat tolerates her is when they are around Momoko. HATSUNA REIKO Reiko is one of Shinkuto's childhood friends but after her father fell from the political world he was forced to end his friendship with her. SInce then she had started to act cold and outright harsh to him making him think that she hated him. He had wanted to apologize to her for a long time but was uanble to until graduation and the two started over. Although they are no longer as close to one another, they still try. '''Sue Family The Sue family is a family that his father is politicaly alligned with. He is also forced to spend some time with them although usually chooses Lilia as she is the one that he can deal with the most. However he at times sees Marion as well and is quickly annoyed of the girl, especially when she tries to strip in front of him. 'SAKAMOTO KUROMI and TAKERO HAYATO' Kuromi is Shinkuto's half-sister and Hayato is his twin that he does not know about. Although he is not close to them nor does he know of his true relations, they are the reasons why he started to do research on his father. 'QUOTES' yoite “ Did you just run away because you want to or because you’re a f**king wimp who can’t accept the fact that his daddy is dead? ” reiko “ Idiot. She can't take me back. She's with someone else – someone she loves, no... someone that will love her – that can love her – more than I can ... You were in a family of a politician once. You should know the life of one; they don’t have time for their wife, their family... Besides, she's already moved on. ” miyuki “I will bring Yoite back, I promise.” miyuki “I’ll be here for yo—” yoite “Oy, Yoite. I found my secret santa.” yoite “In all seriousness, thank you.” toshiko “unforgiven. In fact, I'll never forgive you. Why? Because I hate you. I will forever hate you. Even if our parents make us play together or bring you back to my house. I will make your life a living hell.” yoite “LOOK AT ME IN THE EYES AND tell me that you didn't know that those guys you were fighting had anything to do with my father and that you went up to them by YOURSELF for your OWN personal reason!” yoite “It's the fact that I am connected to the lost eye is what gets to me, idiot. I can't help but feel guilty and this is all your fault. Why couldn't you have told someone instead of acting up on your own, anyways, huh? Lord, you never think things through, it's disgusting.” reiko “ Say it. Look at me Reiko, in the eyes and tell me that you won’t forgive me. Give me a reason why you won't. ” reiko “ I doubt we can go back to the way we were before but, I assume – if you really don’t want to leave me – we can try to be friends again. ” yoite “I am glad I could fulfill your life long dream, that being, actually beating me at something.” marion “don't strip.” speech “I will remember the ones that helped me with my student council jobs, that tried to light up my life a little more and even those who touched other’s belongings without permission.” 'TRIVIAS' *'Shikuto won the agust male of the month award.' *'He has a secret love for plush toys.' Category:Ouran University Category:Nakamura Category:Male Characters